vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cú Chulainn (Myth)
Summary Cú Chulainn is a Celtic hero who appears in the Ulster Cycle stories. He is a demigod whose parents are Lug and Deichtine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 8-C | At least 8-C, likely High 8-C Name: Cú Chulainn, Sétanta Origin: Celtic Mythology Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Invisibility (Knows a spell of invisibility), and Enhanced Senses (Overhears a conversation literally across town), Healing (Blessed the Morrigan 3 times which healed her wounds), Possible Fear Inducement (Gave a shout so fearsome, that it killed 100 warriors in their camp from pure fear and heartbreak) | Heat Manipulation (Becomes very hot and as a child, was wrestled into a barrel of water in which it exploded from the heat, Melted snow at a radius of 30 feet around him), Large Size Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Killed Chulainn's hound, which was said to have the strength of 100 hounds, by slamming it against a rock at the age of six. Broke every normal weapon given to him at the age of seven. Defeated Aífe who broke his sword that was designed to handle his strength. Killed 24 of Forgall Monach's men. Cut the Stone of Destiny in half. Threw a chess piece through a man's head), likely Building level (Killed 150 women of Ulster by destroying the house they were in) | At least Building level (Significantly stronger in this form, killed hundreds of soldiers and built a wall with their corpses), likely Large Building level (His "Thunder Feat" Killed 500 men with one sling throw. Lifted an entire castle. Grew so large a man could fit his foot in between his ribs) Speed: Superhuman (Outran wild deer at 7 years old. Outran chariots. Landed on the tips of darts. His Salmon Leap allowed him to jump over mile-long bridges, waterfalls, and castles) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Hurled a huge stone pillar at seven years old. Lifted a portion of a castle so that his wife and her ladies in waiting may pass) | Likely Class M (Lifted an entire castle) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Building Class | At least Building Class, likely Large Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Took 29 punches from trained warriors simultaneously to the face. He can dent and break the tips of weapons), likely Building level | At least Building level, likely Large Building level Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Fought Mebd's champions for months, dueled his foster-brother Ferdiad for 3 days, was mortally wounded with a magical spear and kept himself up to fight by tying himself to a boulder. Slept with 51 women in a single night. In the Tain bo Cúailnge, Cu Chulainn kept on fighting even though his wound were so grevious that one could see through his body)) | Vastly Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters with his sling Standard Equipment: Gáe Bulg (A spear thrown with the foot that when it enters the body, fills the victim's body with barbs), a sicled chariot, sword, sling, has armor made of 27 layers of fabric, his black shield Dubán. Intelligence: An incredibly skilled warrior that was able to fool the likes of Aife. He killed 102 warriors in a single day and 100 warriors every night for 3 nights. He is considered to be very witty and married his wife Emer because he valued her intelligence. Would commonly play Fitchell (A chess-like board game) in his spare time | Likely Below Average (Could not tell between friend and foe) Weaknesses: None notable | Can not tell the difference between friend and foe Key: Base | Ríastrad Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mythology Category:Demigods Category:Heroes Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8